Work cabinets are used for mounting power tool platforms. The power tools, especially saws and drills, produce debris that falls into the cabinet. Current cabinets allow the debris to just fall and accumulate on the floor. Over time, the debris builds up and needs to be disposed of. This buildup of debris has the potential of becoming a work hazard. For instance, fires may be more likely to occur if the debris build up is of a combustible material. Also, the debris may have a greater tendency to produce dust in the surrounding area of an enclosed work area so as to present a health hazard. Further, the debris buildup may actually cause the work cabinet to tilt.
Further, work cabinets have not been designed to maximize ergonomic benefits to the user. For instance, a user often has to travel away from the work cabinet to retrieve a tool from a toolbox or to find a schematic from a desk. This action of leaving the work cabinet area may be disruptive to maintaining a sufficient level of care for the work being performed. A temporary absence from the work area may result in a loss of the short-term memory used in performing tasks requiring concentration and continual sensory feedback.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a work cabinet that employs an efficient method for removing work debris and facilitate a user's access to tools, manuals, drawings, power tool components, and the like.